Redakai: Dark Forces
by amberisafossil
Summary: This story takes place after season 2 of the series. Think of it as a season 3. New teams, old enemies, old friends, and the past comes to take the future. So enjoy.
1. The new team

**A/N: Most of the new X-Drives in this FF is based off of cards from Yugioh Zexal, Bakugan series, and Pokemon moves but this is no way a crossover of any kind.**

* * *

In Lokar's lair.

Lokar sat at his throne, looking very weak.

"It seems that Draquilar was a greater loss than I had originally thought. Without as much Inner Kairu as I used to have, I'll need to send out my " _aces_ ". One may be a member short, but I'm confident that they'll be able to capture the Kairu I need." He shouted" María! Kayla! In here NOW!" Two shadowed figures of girls came before him.

"Yes Master Lokar," they asked together.

"From now on, you will be participating in missions. Not all of them, but there will be some for you." He held up two X-Readers, both pure red. He threw them to the girls, and they both caught them easily.

"From now on, instead of you're old standard X-Readers, you'll use these specific ones. They'll work much better for you, _and_ have a little surprise. Now, get some rest. In the morning, I'm sure I'll sense a Kairu deposit for you to hunt." They both nodded.

"Yes Master Lokar." They disappeared from his sight as he laughed evilly.

* * *

In the Morning

Everyone was up and at the counter while Mookee was serving up some biscuits and gravy.

Boomer smiled."This always makes me feel like I'm at home!" Suddenly, Master Boaddai's astral projection showed up.

"Good morning Team Stax. I'm sorry to cut breakfast short, but there's a Kairu deposit somewhere in Alabama. I need you to go and find it."

Ky nodded."That's fine. Since breakfast is already made, we can get some food in our stomachs while Mookee pilots the X-Scaper. It's a bad idea to go on a mission without some food in our stomachs."

Master Boaddai nodded."Very well then. I'll see you when you get back, hopefully with the Kairu." Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared.

Maya shrugged."Oh well. I guess Master B didn't want to smell breakfast again."

Mookee nodded and stood up."Well, you guys eat, and I'll fly the X-Scaper to Alabama."

* * *

In Lokar's Lair

Lokar's eyes were closed, but then they suddenly opened.

"Kayla! María!"

The two shadowed figures appear again."Yes Master Lokar?"

He smiled at their obedience."There's a new Kairu deposit somewhere in Alabama. I want you to collect it, and try to get your other mission started."

They both nodded."Yes Master Lokar." They disappeared from his sight.

He laughed evilly.

* * *

In Alabama

Mookee looked at the navigation device."Looks like we'll be heading out to Montgomery. I'll turn on the camouflage now, since I don't want to freak out the humans down there." Ky nodded. "Good idea Mookee. We don't want the army firing at us." From the outside, the X-Scaper disappeared. "There we go. Now we can move around freely." He looked at the scanners. "It looks like it's in the suburbs of Montgomery. We're getting close, so I'll try and land as close as I can without causing any problems. I'll just land on the roof of a building that the roof isn't used." He found one quickly and landed.

Ky smiled."That's great Mookee." He turned to his only female teammate. "Can you sense the Kairu yet?"

She shook her head."I can't sense it at all, so it must be a pretty far walk, but we can make it there if we go quickly." They all got off.

Then, Boomer realized something."Uh, is there a way to get up to this roof from the building?"

Mookee smiled, looking pretty proud of himself."Nope! I made sure of that so no one would mess with the X-Scaper during this Kairu Quest." Ky face palmed himself, and Boomer rolled his eyes, but Maya smiled.

"Don't worry Mookee. I've got an idea." She pulled out her X-Reader. "INVISIBILITY!" Suddenly, they were all invisible, short of Mookee. "We can just climb down the building without anyone ever seeing us." If anyone could've seen him, Ky would've been smiling.

"Great idea Maya! Let's get going!" They started climbing down as best as they could without proper footholds.

Once they got to the ground, Maya let go of the attack, and they faded back into sight. Luckily, everyone was too busy to even notice three teenagers just appeared out of nowhere.

Ky turned to Maya."So, do you sense the Kairu yet?"

She shook her head.

"It's too far away. I guess Mookee didn't part close enough for me to sense it yet. What does your X-Reader say?" He looked at it.

"It's that way," he pointed in a direction, "so we'll go there, wherever there is." Boomer nodded.

"But we'd better walk. I highly doubt Lokar or his E-Teens are ready to go on a Kairu Quest this soon after we won just the tournament and this soon after Lokar totally got his butt kicked by Master B." Ky nodded.

"Yeah, I guess there's no need to rush. And besides, if there are E-Teens in the area, we'll beat them. There's only Team Radicore and Team Imperiaz anyway. The Hiverax are gone, and we haven't seen the Battacor in a long time." From afar, the two girls were looking on. One of them laughed.

"Obviously, they have no idea that we're here, Team Astral, right Kayla?" Kayla nodded.

"We've never seen battle, but there's a good reason for that. But, we've gotta go María. We can't let them see us too soon."

María nodded, and they left, still following closely behind Team Stax.

As Team Stax walked around Montgomery they finally found the relic. It was an old water pump.

"That was easy. And no E-Teens either." Maya said.

They all got out their X-Readers, ready to drain the Kairu, but then two girls jumped from a tree and landed in front of them.

One had long brown hair with blue stripes in it that was held up in pintails with silver stars, had the same brown eyes as Maya, wore a white tank top, a sleeveless blue jean jacket over her tank top, a green long back skirt, a double belt with the same type of star that held up her hair in the middle, her red X-Reader was on the left of her double belt, light blue leggings, she wore black heel boots, and had two silver bracelets on each arm.

The other girl had blonde hair that was in a long ponytail, her wavelike bangs were on the sides of her face, she had the same blue eyes as Ky, had a purple spike headband in her hair, a plain pink tank top, a purple mini over jacket over her tank top, a matching puffy purple skirt, purple heel boots, a gold spike belt around her waist, a gold bracelet on each hand, and her red X-Reader was attached to a thick gold bracelet on her right shoulder.

The first girl smiled. "So, you're Team Stax. Not as impressive as Master Lokar made you out to be. Well, we're Team Astral. I'm María, and that's Kayla. Now you know us. I'm surprised your own little Kairu detector couldn't sense us, but I guess we're just better trained than you."

Ky was a bit shocked."Another new team of E-Teens?" He smiled. "Looks like Lokar's getting desperate. " _Astral_ "? How dumb of a name is that?"

Kayla glared at him. "And what kind of a name is "Team Stax"? That just shouts 'my ego is too big to fit in my tiny little head'!"

Ky smirked."At least I've got a _full_ team. Where's your third member, or were they too scared to face us? I wouldn't blame them if they were."

María laughed. "It doesn't take a third member to kick your butts! Kairu Challenge!" They both put their fists together and bowed slightly.

Ky smirked even more."Challenge Accepted."

The clouds gathered together and there was a large blue cloud above them.

Ky pulled out his X-Reader, and pulled two cards out of a wheel. "METANOID!" Metanoid appeared behind him.

Boomer pulled out his own X-Reader and pulled two cards from a wheel. "FROZTOK!" Froztok appeared behind Boomer.

Maya pulled out her own X-Reader and pulled two cards from a wheel. "HARRIER!" Harrier appeared behind Maya.

María then pulled her own X-Reader from her belt and pulled two cards from a wheel. "GENOME-HERITAGE!" A horse with a blue and red blanket with gold tips at the ends and a flowing main with knots tied at the base appeared behind her.

Kayla pulled out her own X-Reader from her shoulder and pulled two cards out of a wheel. "GALAXY-EYES!" A dragon with a body made of light with space like eyes appeared behind her.

Boomer smiled. "Let me start this off with a hello! BLIZZARD AXES!" Two green axes appeared in his hands, which he threw at the two new E-Teens, but they easily dodged by jumping over them.

María laughed. "Nice move, but can you stop this one? HERALDRY BURST!" She projects a blast of red light at Boomer.

"STAR SMASH!" The two attacks met in the middle, canceling each other out.

Kayla smiled. "Finally I get to have some fun! PHOTON TORNADO!" A green light tornado appeared out of her hands, which she targeted at Maya, who barely managed to avoid it by flipping backwards.

"Looks like this won't be easy. FEATHER DAGGERS!" Maya shot multiple razor sharp feathers from her hands, which Kayla barely managed to avoid.

"Impressive Maya. But not as impressive as this: HERALDRY IMPACT!" María then jumped high into the air and flipped, then became surrounded by red energy and came crashing straight at Maya.

Maya then flew back into a building.

Kayla then smiled. "This has been fun, it's time to end this. PHOTON ARAURA!" A purple light then came out of the sky and hit Team Stax.

The sky then turned back to normal.

"We win!" María said excitedly.

Both her and Kayla drained the Kairu from the water pump. They both then fly off.

* * *

At the Monastery

They all came out of the X-Scaper, where Master Boaddai was waiting.

"It seems you didn't manage to collect the Kairu?"

Ky nodded."Yeah. Today was a really weird day, but first, I've gotta explain what happened." He then related to Master Boaddai what had happened, everything from this morning to their encounter with Team Astral. "And Team Astral managed to get the Kairu." Master Boaddai nodded.

"I see. This is a very interesting Astral, hm? I'll have to meditate on this matter. But for now, get some rest. You were out on this quest for most of the day, and need some time to relax."

Boomer cheered."Yes! Down time!"

* * *

In Lokar's Lair

Lokar smiled as Kayla and María came up to him.

"Ah, so you managed to get the Kairu after all." Kayla nodded as she got on one knee in respect. She then held out her X-Readers to Lokar.

"This has made me very pleased."

Then a space like hole appeared and three figures in cloaks hopped out of it, then it closed. The one on the left had a large rectangular sapphire pendant on her neck, the one on the right had a large rectangular Jasper pendant in the same place, and the one in the middle had a large rectangular emerald pendant in the same place as the other two.

Lokar smiled evilly. "Good, you three made it."

"We _couldn't_ ignore you, Master Lokar." The middle one said.

 **And that's it for this chapter.**


	2. The Final Team

At the Monastery

Ky was outside, practicing his fighting alone while his teammates looked on without him knowing.

Maya looked concerned."He hasn't stopped practicing for three days straight, barely eating and sleeping in between. It's not at all healthy. It's like he can't think about anything else anymore."

Boomer nodded."I don't think he can. That Photon Araura attack was very powerful, and took us down for the count. He probably thinks it was because he didn't do enough training that it happened."

"You are quite correct in how Ky is thinking Boomer." A voice said.

They turned around.

"Master Boaddai!" Maya said.

"That attack was indeed very powerful, and only someone who has been training as long as you or Ky would have the ability to control it. She must've been training with Lokar nearly all her life."

Maya shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. If Lokar had two E-Teens that were so powerful, why hadn't he send them on quests before? They may be one member short, but even with the missing member, they beat us."

Master Boaddai had a wondering look on his face. "I am wondering about that too. But now is not the time for such things. I've detected a Kairu deposit somewhere in the Savanna. You need to go get it." Master Boaddai then looked towards Ky. "Ky, have you heard any of what I've just said?"

Ky stopped, panting a little. "No, sorry Master B. What'd you say?"

"There's a Kairu deposit somewhere in the Savanna. I want you to go and collect it."

Ky nodded. "Alright then." He turned towards Boomer and Maya. "Let's go guys." They nodded as they all headed towards the X-Scaper.

* * *

In Lokar's Lair

Three shadowed figures of the three cloaked E-Teens stood in front of Lokar.

"I have summoned you to give you another chance. In light of Team Hiverax's betrayal, I at least know you wouldn't betray my trust."

"We'd never, master." The middle one said.

"Good. I've sensed a Kairu deposit in the Savanna desert. Go and bring me the relic." They all nodded and spoke at the same time.

"Yes Master Lokar." They disappeared, and Lokar laughed evilly.

* * *

In the Savanna

Ky looked back towards Mookee as they left the ship.

"You're sure that the air conditioning is working this time, unlike the trip to rain forest?"

Mookee nodded. "Yes, I'm positive I won't get too hot this time. Now go on! I'm sure you'll get the Kairu this time!"

Boomer nodded."Don't worry, we will!" They closed the doors.

Maya closed her eyes and used her Kairu sense. "The Kairu is this way," she pointed in a direction, "and it's really close."

Ky nodded.

"Then we'll have to get there before Team Astral or anyone else does." He started running towards where Maya had pointed, while she and Boomer just looked at each other.

Maya looked concerned."He just assumed that Lokar is sending Team Astral. That loss is really affecting him."

Boomer nodded. "Yeah. He's just can't get it out of his head. But, we'd better catch up with him, or else he'll end up fighting all alone." They ran off towards him, but Ky had other thoughts in his head other than his loss.

"Who was that girl? Kayla just seemed so familiar. She threw witty one-liners at me, just like I do with my opponents. And she fought like how I would fight," in Ky's mind, the events of three days ago were flashing in his head. "She used energy based attacks like me. But she didn't just attack us like everyone else does. She seems a bit too good to be evil, so why does she work for Lokar? None of this just adds up."

Unknown to him, Maya was trying to get his attention. "Ky. Ky! KY!" He finally stopped and looked back. Maya and Boomer were soaked in sweat. Ky looked a bit surprised.

"Sorry guys! Didn't realize I was going too fast." Maya and Boomer finally caught up. Boomer had his hands on his knees.

"Next time, don't zone out while we're running."

"So this is Team Stax? Lame!" A voice said.

They turned their heads to see a group of three girls.

The one on the left had light blue eyes, blonde hair in two ponytails on her shoulders, a deep blue halter crop top with a ribbon on the back neck, a deep blue knee high skirt, blue sandals, and a large rectangular sapphire pendant on her neck.

The one on the right had light brown eyes, dark brown hair that was in a braid on her shoulder, she wore a plain brown t-shirt, brown jeans pants, casual sneakers, and had a large rectangular jasper pendant on her neck.

The one in the middle had medium length black hair with neon green strips, light green eyes, she wore a black t-shirt with a tarter light green jacket over it, a dark green skirt, black boots, and, like the other two, she had a large rectangular pendant on her neck, her's was a emerald.

The middle one spoke first. "I am Skyla. The oldest sister."

The one on the left spoke next. "I am Sirena. The middle sister."

And the last one spoke. "And I am Terra. The youngest sister."

Skyla spoke again. "And we are Team Gaia. Oh, and Kairu Challenge!" Her and the other two did the pose.

"Challenge Accepted!" Ky said.

The sky changed and the teams stocked up.

Ky pulled out his X-Reader. "METANOID!" Metanoid appeared behind Ky.

Maya got out her X-Reader. "HARRIER!" Harrier appeared behind her.

Boomer got out his X-Reader. "FROZTOK!" Froztok appeared behind Boomer.

Then Team Gaia grabbed their pendants and used them in place of X-Readers.

Skyla pulled out two X-Drives from her pendant. "SHYRESS!" A giant green phoenix with a rectangular emerald in its chest appeared behind her.

Sirena pulled out two X-Drives from her pendant. "LEVIATHAN!" A giant blue sea monster with the head of a lizard, the body of a snake with a rectangular sapphire in its chest, and the arms appeared behind her.

Terra pulled out two X-Drives from her pendant. "GOREM!" A giant warrior made of various rock stones with a rectangular jasper in its chest appeared behind her.

Skyla smiled. "Let's see how fast you are. BUTTERFLY SWARM!" A blast of green butterflies came rushing towards Team Stax. Ky barely managed to dodge it, but Maya and Boomer didn't.

Ky smirked. "I have to say that was good. But this is better. PLASMA TORNADO!" A red tornado came to Team Gaia.

María said with sarcasm. "Oh no. A tornado? ever shall we do? HOW ABOUT THIS: VOLCANIC VIOLENCE!" She then shot a blast of red lava at the Plasma Tornado, which neutralized it.

"It's a little hot out here. Why not cool it down with some HAILSTORM!"

His attack hit Skyla directly, who was then tossed back.

Sirena then laughed. "Why so tense? Here, let me calm you down with a SIREN SONG!" A blue mermaid appeared and screamed blue sound waves. They couldn't dodge it and were screaming in paint as a high pitch scream was ringing in their ears.

Skyla then said, "Time to end this. RAPTOR RAGE!" A black eagle with red eyes attacked Team Stax.

The sky turned back to normal.

Terra smiled. "Well, that was easy." Then all three of them disappeared.

Ky was rubbing his head. "A Shadow Attack? I thought the Prism Kairu turned all the Shadow Kairu back to Pure Kairu."

Maya then spoke up. "But it didn't change the Shadow X-Drives though. They must of had that X-Drive before you used the Prism Kairu."

"Guys, now is not the time to speculate. Now is the time to find the Kairu before they do." Boomer said.

After a long walk Ky looked towards Maya. "How close are we to the Kairu?"

Maya smiled. "We're almost there." Soon, they saw a shepherd's staff that was glowing blue.

Ky smiled as he took out his X-Reader. "Well then, let's drain the Kairu out of this baby and head back home."

"Not so fast Team Stax!" Ky turned and saw Team Gaia.

"You beat us the first time, but this time we're ready, understand? Kairu Challenge!" Ky said.

"Challenge Accepted!" Skyla said as the sky changed, then they all stacked and turned into their monsters.

"SKYRESS!"

"LEVIATHAN!"

"GOREM!"

"METANOID!"

"FROZTOK!"

"HARRIER!"

Harrier flew over Gorem. "A big monster like that can't be fast. FEATHER DAGGERS!" Maya's attack left Terra on her back.

"Hey! NOBODY does that to MY sister, but ME!" Sirena got mad. "GRAND DEUCALION!" A giant purple wave hit Harrier and Maya changed back into human form.

"Another purple attack. Just like Kayla's Photon Araura attack." Ky thought.

Froztok then ran to Leviathan. "If you like water, then you'll love this: SUPERNAMI!"

The attack hit Sirena directly. She changed back to human.

Gorem the appeared behind Boomer. "TECTONIC TERROR!" Terra slammed her food on the ground and the ground shacked fearfully. Boomer fell and turned back into human form. But since Terra used all her Kairu in that attack she turned back into human form too.

Metanoid, all alone, looked around for Skyress, but didn't see her.

"RAPTOR RAGE!" Skyress then came crashing down from the sky in the form of the attack.

"JET JUMP!" Ky barely dodged the attack. Skyla crashed on the ground, leaving a crater.

"Guess if I'm going to beat her, I have to fight with shadow. DIREWOLF!" Ky then turned into Direwolf.

Skyress turned her head to see Direwolf running towards her. "SHADOW FLASH!"

Direwolf dodged the attack with quickness.

"No way!" Skyla was in shock at how fast Direwolf was.

Direwolf then appeared behind Skyress. "You're not the _only_ one with speed. OBLIVION BLAST!" The attack finished Skyla, who turned back in to human form.

The sky turned back to normal and Ky turned back into human form.

"You may have won it _this_ time, but we'll get it _next_ time!" Skyla said as they quickly left. The rest turned towards the staff. They held out their X-Readers. The Kairu danced in the sky as it came out before going into their X-Readers.

Maya smiled. "I got a great new Red Attack: Ram Rage!"

Boomer pumped his fist up. "Sweet! Mine's a new Blue Attack: Shepherd's Shield."

Ky nodded. "And I got a Green Attack: Sheep Stampede! Well, we should probably head home now."

* * *

Back at the Monastery (Before Team Stax Got Back)

Master Boaddai was talking with Connor."Are you _sure_ about this?"

Connor nodded. "Yes. I'm _positive_ , well, as positive as I can be without seeing this for myself. If they ever get a _chance_ , I'll go along with them and determine if it's true or not. But you can't tell _anyone_ else about it, especially Ky. I don't want him to get his hopes up, only to later find out I was wrong the entire time, much less get upset if it is true. If it's _true_ , then I may be a _little_ happy, but I'm still very concerned about it at the same time. I _want_ it to be true, yet at the same time, I _don't_ want it to be."

Master Boaddai nodded. "I'm not surprised, _especially_ after what happened."

* * *

In the X-Scaper

Ky walked into the X-Scaper and started rubbing his arms.

"Mookee, what'd you _do_ to the place?!" Mookee was in his nest and as he spoke, he sounded like he was yawning.

"The AC won't go down at all! I turned up the heat coils, but _that_ didn't work at all."

Boomer looked under the panel. "This wire is just touching another." He moved it. "There, that should work." The X-Scaper instantly felt warmer.

Mookee came out of his nest as he felt the heat. "Thank goodness for that!"

* * *

In Lokar's Lair

Team Gaia was talking about their battle against Team Stax.

"I don't believe it! Ky Stax used a Shadow Monster!" Sirena said.

Then Kayla appeared behind them. "Did you say Ky used a _Shadow_ X-Drive?"

"Yes he _did_." Terra answered.

Kayla then looked at her X-Reader, which showed a specific X-Drive. "If I use _this_ X-Drive on him while he is in his shadow monster mode,I can get _closer_ to what I _want_."

 **Thats it for this chapter:)**


End file.
